


Sweet embraces aren't meant to last

by Apricock101



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Actors, Charmie, Hugs, Impulse Control, Loss, M/M, News Media, Press and Tabloids, Protectiveness, RPF, Red Carpet, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricock101/pseuds/Apricock101
Summary: The reunion of Armie and Timmy at the Governers Awards was the first time they were photographed on the red carpet together since the Call Me by Your Name days. It caught the media's headlines and all our hearts to see them in each other's arms again: where they belong.This briefly attempts to answer the question: What was Timmy thinking when he photobombed Armie's red carpet moment?





	Sweet embraces aren't meant to last

_I know I shouldn't...._ Timmy told himself, trying hard to restrain the impulse....  _but Armie looks so damn stunning in that suit...._

Timmy bent his knees, angled slightly sideways, and swiftly glided, crouching along the wall toward Armie. Like a magnet attracting him strongly to his target of desire, Timmy met Armie's side with a soft intensity that fused them for a moment.

Totally unaware of Timmy's approach, the larger man, looking rather sullen, was caught pleasantly by surprise.  Armie's eyes shone and crinkled on the outside corners which only happened when he genuinely smiled.

Making Armie smile was one of his favorite things in the world to do, besides acting and dancing, and well,  _you know what things_.

It was an impulsive and potentially awkward move to photobomb Armie's red carpet  moment, but once Timmy saw Armie beaming at him, he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

Armie instinctively wrapped one arm around Timmy and squeezed against him as Timmy straightened from his crouch in giant guffaws of glee. Armie almost wrapped both of his arms around him before remembering there were tons of cameras watching them. He longed to embrace Timmy fully now as nothing but a real hug could suffice after so many months apart, but he stopped himself, knowing that Timmy's spontaneous display would already fuel the rumor mill enough. 

" _OHHHH, THERE YOU GO!!!"_ photographers shouted when Timmy's sudden appearance fully registered. The flurry of clicks and flashes signaled approval of Timmy's brief lapse of self-control. 

One reason Timmy liked wearing those designer suits was because he hoped they would give him confidence. He thought that if he looked the part of the 'movie star', maybe he'd eventually feel it. On his own, Timmy was less of a nervous wreck this award season than he used to be, but he was still far too awkward. 

_It's felt like something's been missing this award season.... Armie,_ Timmy reflected.

He remembered now with Armie's arm around him again, that with Armie at his side, he always stood so comfortably and effortlessly.

Timmy had grown so accustomed to curling under Armie's warm and reassuring arms that lately when he was photographed promoting Beautiful Boy, he sometimes didn't know what to do by himself. The loss was felt so acutely at times that it was almost as if it was his  _own_  arm that was missing around him, and like a phantom limb, he remembered the sensations painfully.

Timmy could still remember the protective way Armie's hand gripped him tightly, almost possessively, usually on his shoulder, sometimes on his ribcage or waist. He reveled in the return of the touch now, knowing it wouldn't last long. 

Timmy patted Armie's torso, meaning, _I should go._ It was his way to say goodbye without words. 

But as he turned around to leave, Armie resisted Timmy's sudden departure infinitely more than his unexpected arrival and called to him, reaching out his arm to grab Timmy before he slipped out of his fingers again.

_During the last award season, it had never felt contrived,_   Armie thought.  _Holding Timmy was a natural instinct, like breathing:  he'd tuck Timmy under his arm, a metaphorical wing, it was like he'd always belonged there, as if Timmy's slight frame was an appendage of his, as if his arms were meant to hold Timmy forever..._

He was too late, Timmy was already a few paces ahead, so Armie chased after him, snubbing the photographers by turning his back to them, and gazed into Timmy's eyes saying one last time, "Don't say you didn't know."

For Timmy, he did know, and it also reminded him of when Oliver said to Elio in the middle of the town square with eyes upon them, like now, " _I'd kiss you if I could."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a couple of pictures of this reunion:  
> https://people.com/movies/armie-hammer-timothee-chalamet-call-me-by-your-name-reunion-governors-ball/
> 
> And cropped video of the moment... https://www.instagram.com/p/Bx7Sk_7gRxH/?igshid=107vvvkowbyjg


End file.
